


Marvin Doesn't Understand July 4th

by AlienAnimator



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAnimator/pseuds/AlienAnimator
Summary: The Martians misunderstand the point of fireworks.





	Marvin Doesn't Understand July 4th

"May I ask, Earthling, what is the point of this celebration?" Marvin asked, carefully inspecting the sparkler he had in his hand.

Daffy, launching into some explanation about the president of Mexico, a star football player, and a meteorite crashing in Antarctica, was quickly interrupted.

"See, Doc, all the way back in 1776 our very own US of A declared independence on this day. I dunno where the fireworks got involved, but it sure is fun, innit?"

Nodding along, Marvin turned to Mello with a confused look on his face. They shrugged, clearly just as perplexed as he was. The people of Earth weren't interested in kabooms any day but this one? What was the double standard? He certainly wanted to impress them. But how to do that without planet-destroying weaponry? A lightbulb lit up above his head.

"Ooh, you have an idea, Marv? What is it?" said Mello, noticing Marvin's lightbulb.

"I'm going to go with the flow, Mello, and bring some holiday spirit! With kabooms! This way!" Scoot-walking past Elmer and Sam eagerly comparing their respective firepower, the Martians headed toward the garage that the rabbit hole they were in somehow had.

 

Digging around in a storage unit labelled "Acme products", Marvin produced a propane tank. Holding a string of LED lights and a fuel-to-electricity modulaTOR, Mello eagerly took the tank out of Marvin's hands.

"You should be able to assemble this with your nimble fingers, hmm?" Mello happily nodded as they took inventory of the positive and negative contact points of the modulaTOR and the lights, clipping them together with copper wire they seemed to magically produce from under their plate armor.

"Got it, Marv!"

"Stellar! Now that everything's connected, we can hook up the fuel unit and all will be-" Marvin grabbed the modulaTOR and clicked it onto the top of the tank with a light pop and hiss, activating it. "- absolutely peachy!"

With the lights flashing different colors, neither of them noticed the tank starting to vibrate.

 

"So, as I was saying, the big guys over at Warner Brothers tried to _fire_ me and Daffy over there! Isn't that-" Bugs was swiftly cut off by a massive KABOOM, shaking the walls of his home. "Gimme a minute, doc. Back in a jiff." Running to its source, he took a moment to take in the situation. There was soot all over EVERYTHING, and a small blast crater in the concrete. There was a propane tank. The propane tank had a hole blown in the side of it, and weird alien tech wires strewn all around it. In the center of all the destruction were two very singed-looking Martians.

"Note to self: maybe take what the Earthlings do with a grain of salt."


End file.
